Jeff Bilsky
Jeff is a petty criminal and a minor character on Henry Danger. He is portrayed by Ryan Grassmeyer. Biography Jeff is a burglar and robber, who has dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Captain Man dislikes him because he is a moron and often arrests him, whom regardless of his record, is always put back on the streets. He seems to be a car thief when he is first shown using tools to steal a vehicle. Jeff is also pretty strong and although he has his reputation as a thief, doesn't hurt to ask people to help him at times, often with a "no" response. He also apparently enjoys eating junk food (chips, two big beefy burgers with fries), which may explain his plump appearance. As a result, he can suffer from fatigue very quick and easy. Jeff also lives in a sloppy looking apartment room. History In Jasper Danger, on Halloween, he was trying to steal a car using his burglar tools when "Kid Danger" (actually Jasper Dunlop) tried to stop him. Ignorant on what is going on, he asked the boy to give him a tool in his bag but the kid refused. Jeff then somewhat recalled that Captain Man has a new sidekick and decided to capture "Kid Danger" and his woman. Jeff later made a ransom video asking for $1 million dollars and two big beefy burgers with fries. Later Jeff offered them chips and went to the bathroom where he left them. After coming back he forced fed the chips to "Kid Danger". Then Captain Man opened the door but closed it again when he saw Jeff before kicking it down. Jeff asked where the food is and then the money. Captain Man just tells him to sit down and he does. Later Jeff faces off against "Kid Danger" when Captain Man tells the kid to do so when he bragged that he was about to break free and fight Jeff. Jeff goes down when Captain Man stunned him with his laser as "Kid Danger" punched him. Later Captain Man tells him to get up and Jeff does so and eats some chips. Captain Man then dragged him out to send him to jail again. He returned in Captain Man: On Vacation, when he steals a large tuna from Sushi Dushi and locks Carlos and the employees in the fridge. Henry and Charlotte identify him by his voice in the Man Cave and Kid Danger sets out to capture him and put him back in jail. Jeff was on his cellphone telling a friend of his he stole a large tuna from Sushi Dushi. He then hears a kick on his door and it is revealed to be Kid Danger, who then opens his door through the hole. Jeff is interrupted after telling his friend they should a movie later, then tells his friend he will call him back once he deals with Kid Danger, who came alone. Kid Danger points his laser at Jeff, who simply knocks it away with his arm while sitting in his chair. As Kid Danger convinces him to turn himself in, Jeff receives a call from his cellphone; but Kid Danger takes it away before he can answer and a chase ensues. Running all over his apartment room, Jeff tries hard to catch Kid Danger, but the sidekick proves too fast for him to catch, crashing into a refrigerator, falling down after attempting to jump over his kitchen counter, and finally giving up after coming out of his room. Jeff began to breathe heavily when Kid Danger was too much for him to handle. Checking to see if he was okay, Kid Danger told him to smack his table with his hand two times, but Jeff only did it once, causing his whole table to break with him coming down on the floor. He was taken to jail right after that. Jeff will once again resume his criminal career in Danger & Thunder: Part 1 & 2. Gallery Appearances Season 1 *Jasper Danger Season 2 *Captain Man: On Vacation *Danger & Thunder: Part 1 *Danger & Thunder: Part 2 Trivia *''Captain Man: On Vacation'' marks the first time Jeff meets the real Kid Danger, as in his last appearance, it was Jasper dressed as the sidekick. *He is the second villain to appear in more than one episode, the first being Dr. Minyak. *Jeff is the only villain in the show who uses a PearPhone. However it's possible that the other villain's phones were just never shown on-screen. *He is the first named villain in the series. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Category:Anti-Villain Category:Minor Characters Category:Non-costumed Villains